Not So Heartless
by DustfingersChica
Summary: A Valentine's Day oneshot written for a friend o' mine.


**Dedicated to Jess/Glammer/Caitlyn whatever the hell you want to go by! Happy Valentine's Day! **

The clouds were threatening to pour rain any second as Greyback walked through the streets. They weren't crowded probably due to that fact. Even though everything around him seemed to be grey, some of the shops in Diagon Alley (the ones that weren't destroyed by Snatchers and other Death Eaters) were brightly colored. The colors were mostly red and pink, and at a closer look he noticed that some of the stuff was adorned with 'I love you' or 'Be mine.' Valentine's Day was apparently this week. He rolled his eyes. He never had much use for the holiday and treated it like any other day. It was for sappy, lovesick teenagers.

He quickened his pace as his eyes caught sight of a clock. It was almost noon. _She _would be going on her lunch break soon, and if he was lucky she would go where she normally went to on Friday's: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He wasn't quite sure how she'd react. She'd probably smack him. If she did he was in no position to argue. It was he himself who just up and left her without a word. Of course he could of left a note or something, but he didn't want her to follow. The pack he was going to go meet with was one of the most vicious ones out there. The time he spent in Russia was far longer than he expected. He hoped she'd be understanding…Something inside him said she wouldn't be.

Greyback spotted her right away through the window of the shop, her blonde hair flowing freely down her back. Without hesitating, he pushed open the door and went in. Almost instantly her scent filled his nostrils. He missed it.

"That'll be two Galleons," the shopkeeper said.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the money and laid it on the counter before she could. "I got it," he said. She turned toward him, eyes wide and with a shocked face. It seemed like she was having difficulty speaking. "Uh, hey."

…

_Slap!_

He could already feel his cheek turning red. He was thankful she didn't throw a punch instead.

"Fuck you," she said and turned on her heel, storming out of the shop.

He blinked a couple times before sighing and taking the ice cream cone from the shopkeeper, who was standing there frozen, and hurried after her. "Wait!" he called after her. "Caitlyn! You forgot about your ice cream."

The blonde suddenly stopped and spun around to face him, fury written all over her face. "I couldn't give a fuck about that ice cream!"

"Please let me explain myself," he said quickly, not wanting to anger her further.

"No! I don't want to hear an explanation!" she exclaimed and started walking away again.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Typical her. He couldn't blame her though. "I didn't tell you I was leaving because I didn't want you to follow me," he explained anyway, following behind her. She was no doubt headed back to the Ministry. "You would've gotten hurt."

"I would've stayed home then if you told me to!" Caitlyn shouted over her shoulder.

He snorted. "I doubt that." Seeing her hand flying toward his face again, he threw up his own and blocked it, but made the ice cream cone fall to the ground between them. _That was a waste of two Galleons, _he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts though we she went for him a second and got him across his other cheek. "Alright!" he shouted. "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Fenrir Greyback," she yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You're lucky I don't jinx your balls off!"

"I'm sorry! I was a complete arse for leaving you like that and I apologize!"

She crossed her arms. "I don't forgive you."

He narrowed his eyes at her stubbornness and suppressed the growl that was building up in his throat. "What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness then?"

"Nothing," she said in a deadly calm voice. "Leave me alone, stay away from me."

"Caitlyn, don't be like this," he said. "I was only doing it to protect you."

He thought he could detect a flicker of emotion in her eyes but it was gone as soon as he saw it. "That's a lame excuse."

"Well, it's the only one I got." He shrugged. A silence passed between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, but it made him wonder what she was thinking.

"I have to get back to work," she finally said.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

He let out a frustrated growl and watched her leave, not bothering to stop her this time. _There must be something I can do, _he thought as his eyes landed on one of the pink and red decorated shops.

X X X

Waving his wand at the doorknob, he smirked when he heard a click. Luckily she didn't place a spell on the door to prevent anyone with a wand from getting in. He stepped inside the place with the three bags and glanced around. It basically still looked the same from when he left. After shutting the door behind him, he placed the bags on the couch.

A loud, high-pitched bark made him flinch. When he looked to see where it'd come from he spotted Loki, making him roll his eyes. He forgotten about the little shit. He'd grown but he was still in the puppy stage.

"Shut up," he told the little fur ball. Loki didn't listen and continued to bark at him. He took care of it though as he brought out his wand and pointed it at him. "_Silencio,_" he said, and as Loki's mouth continued to open and shut, no sound came out.

With that problem taken care of, he set to work on his plan.

X X X

Caitlyn's mouth dropped open as she flipped on the lights when she got home. Red and pink streamers hung from the ceiling along with little hearts. She stood there, taking it in. "Okay…," she said aloud. _Who did this? _She wondered, but then she remembered earlier, not quite sure how she had forgotten. But was he really capable of doing something like this?

Rose petals were scattered on the floor and a trail of them led to the direction of the bedroom. She put down her bag and slowly followed them. As soon as her foot stepped into the bedroom, candles lit up around the room making it glow. The rose petals led up to the bed and spread out across the blankets. In the middle of the bed was a small, round tray with a bottle of wine and two stemmed glasses. She was staring in wonderment when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Greyback standing there with a small bouquet of flowers.

"This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done," he said quietly. "So please, whatever you do, don't laugh."

There was a pause as she just stared at him, her face a mixture of emotions.

Then she burst out laughing.

Greyback stood there staring at her with a blank face, not finding it all that amusing. It was true what he said. Perhaps it was too much?

"I'm sorry!" she managed to get out between laughs. "This is just so hilarious though! You doing all this. _You!_"

Not quite sure what to say, he held the flowers out to her. "Here, I got these for you."

She took them and held them up to her nose, an amused smile still on her face. "Thanks, they're lovely."

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry," he said, being dead serious. "I shouldn't have left you like that and you have every right to be mad at me. But please at least forgive me."

She studied him and placed the flowers on the bed. "So you actually did all this?" she gestured around the room, still having a hard time believing it.

"Uh, yea," he said.

"It's nice…But I'll only forgive you on two conditions."

"Name them," he said without missing a beat.

She stepped up to him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever, _ever, _leave like that again. Or I _will _find out where you are, follow you, and kill you."

The corner of his mouth tugged up. "I'll never do it again. What's the other condition?"

She stood on her toes and got teasingly close to his mouth. "Buy me another ice cream cone. A chocolate one."

He chuckled and placed his hands on her waist. "Luckily for me, I think ahead and already have some chocolate ice cream in the freezer."

"Good," she grinned. "Then you're forgiven."

Without waiting a moment longer, he captured her lips with his and held her tight mumbling, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
